The emerging e-business paradigm is challenged by the need to eliminate boundaries between information providers and formats to facilitate increasing business value for organizations. One e-business paradigm that faces this challenge is the enterprise application integration (EAI) environment. In the enterprise application integration environment, data and/or business events that are shared between integrated applications may be commonly representable. However, receiving data from sources outside the pre-defined EAI environment and/or interacting with new applications can confound inflexible conventional EAI applications. Furthermore, some information providers may be unwilling to tailor their data to each EAI common representation.
Thus, e-business and other applications can benefit from improved data transformation, translation, mapping, and/or adaptation systems and methods that facilitate converting data between different formats and increasing interactions between applications.